1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for separating and cooling energy transmission conduits from other objects. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to cable stand-offs configured to isolate energy transmission conduits of electrosurgical systems.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical systems are well known in the art. Some electrosurgical systems employ radiofrequency and microwave energy to produce a number of therapeutic effects in and/or on tissue at a target surgical site during any number of non-specific surgical procedures. Many electrosurgical systems transmit microwave energy as well as other kinds of energy through conduits including wires, cables, tubing or other energy transmission devices. Generally, the energy transmitted through the conduits of these electrosurgical systems produces unwanted heat build-up in such conduits. To address this heat build-up and other related issues, many insulators, stand-offs and the like have been devised.
For instance, one electrical insulator, used in conjunction with energy transmitting conduits, includes a laminated tube. The laminated tube serves as a support for a cover made of elastomeric material. The cover is comprised of a plurality of annular fins. Further, the laminated tube has circular and helical groves.
A second type of electrical insulator comprises a body including holes for receiving heater wires, and a plurality of radially projecting points or ribs extruding therefrom. The points or ribs are dimensioned so that the outside of the body of the electrical insulator may be disposed into a cathode sleeve and will be centered in said sleeve.